ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Schaefer (ice hockey)
| birth_place = Yellow Grass, SK, CAN | draft = 66th overall | draft_year = 1995 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1998 }} Peter Schaefer (born July 12, 1977 in Yellow Grass, Saskatchewan, Canada) is a Canadian ice hockey left winger currently playing for the Providence Bruins of the American Hockey League and affiliated with the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League. He is best known as a two-way forward. Playing career Schaefer played major junior in the Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Brandon Wheat Kings. He recorded 59 points in his rookie season with Brandon and was subsequently drafted by the Vancouver Canucks 66th overall in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft. The following season, in 1995–96, he improved to 108 points, ninth overall in the league, then added 23 points in the playoffs, leading Brandon to a President's Cup championship and 1996 Memorial Cup appearance. Schaefer continued to improve in the WHL the following season, putting up a junior career-high 123 points, fourth overall in league scoring. On March 14, 1997, he tied a WHL record for most shorthanded goals in a game with 3 in an 8-1 win against the Medicine Hat Tigers. Schaefer earned the Four Broncos Memorial Trophy as league MVP as well as the WHL Plus-Minus Award with a league-high +57 rating in his final WHL season. Graduating from major junior, Schaefer spent several seasons in the American Hockey League (AHL) with the Canucks' minor league affiliate, the Syracuse Crunch. He cracked the Canucks' lineup in 1998–99, scoring 8 points in 25 games. He improved to 31, then 36 points in the following two seasons before playing overseas for TPS of the SM-liiga in 2001–02. Before the start of the 2002–03 season, Schaefer was traded to the Ottawa Senators in exchange for defenceman Sami Salo. In 2005–06, he recorded a career-high 20 goals, 30 assists and 50 points with the Senators. The following season, he helped the Senators to the 2007 Stanley Cup Finals, but lost to the Anaheim Ducks in five games. In the off-season, he was traded to the Boston Bruins in exchange for Shean Donovan on July 17, 2007. Bryan Murray, the team's general manager, revealed that Schaefer had requested a trade on a couple of occasions during the season and that Schaefer was under-performing. In his first season with the Bruins, in 2007–08, his points total dipped to 26 points, his lowest output since 2002–03. He began the season on the top line with Marc Savard, but was quickly demoted to the fourth line and was a healthy scratch on several occasions after returning from leg and foot injuries. The following season, he failed to make the team's roster out of training camp. He was placed on waivers and once he cleared, was assigned to the Providence Bruins, Boston's AHL affiliate. Family Peter has a younger brother, Nolan Schaefer, who is a goaltender for the Houston Aeros of the American Hockey League as part of the Minnesota Wild organization. Awards and achievements * Named to the CHL First All-Star Team in 1996. * Named to the WHL East First All-Star Team in 1996. * Won the President's Cup (WHL champions) with the Brandon Wheat Kings in 1996. * Named to the CHL First All-Star Team in 1997. * Named to the WHL East First All-Star Team in 1997. * Awarded the Four Broncos Memorial Trophy (WHL MVP) in 1997. * Awarded the WHL Plus-Minus Award in 1997. Records * WHL record for most shorthanded goals in one game - 3 (on March 14, 1997, against the Medicine Hat Tigers; tied with Kalvin Knibbs, Glen Goodall, and Brett McLean) Career statistics See also * List of NHL seasons * List of WHL seasons * List of current NHL players External links * Category:1977 births Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Brandon Wheat Kings alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey left wingers Category:Canadians of German descent Category:Ice hockey personnel from Saskatchewan Category:Living people Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:TPS players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players fr:Peter Schaefer ru:Шефер, Питер